1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to container holders and covers and, more particularly, to holders of fluid dispensers with tubular dispensing stems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problems with aerosol dispensers having removable lids and dispensing stems is the loss of either the lid or the stem, or both. The dispensers are normally sold with the tubular stem attached to the side of the container by means of adhesive tape. In that the products dispensed often have an oil base and in that adhesive tape is seldom usable more than once, once the container becomes contaminated or once the tape loses its adherence, the tape is no longer suitable to hold the stem and the stem is therefore often misplaced. Once removed, the lid also is often misplaced in that there are often no means available for keeping the lid with the container.
While covers and carriers are known for beverage containers, such as typified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,890, issued to J. F. Simko and U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,245, issued to R.V. Zills, no holders are known which are used to prevent loss of stems and lids.